Anne Neville
Anne Neville is one of the main characters of the Cousin's War series. She is featured in The White Queen ''and ''The Red Queen and is the main character of The Kingmaker's Daughter. She is the second born daughter of "The Kingmaker" Richard Neville, Earl of Warwick and the sister of Isabel Neville. Despite her youth, She learns a considerably from her father in the art of statecraft and is observant of her father's attempts to regain his waning influence over Edward IV after his marriage to Elizabeth Woodville. She supports her father's ambitions even if it's departmental to her happiness or her loyalty to the house of York. When her father aligns himself with Margaret Anjou to place her son Edward of Westminster on the English throne, Anne is married to Edward and becomes a contender for the title of Queen of England. After her return to England she is widowed and remarries Richard Duke of Gloucester; previously a ward of her father and a childhood friend to Anne. After the death of Edward IV, Anne encourages her husband to usurp the English crown from his young nephews. Once the boys are imprisoned in the Tower, Anne and Richard are crowned King and Queen of England; fulfilling a dream that her father had of a grandchild of his being heir to the throne. Anne is portrayed by Faye Marsay in the miniseries The White Queen. '' ''The White Queen The Red Queen The Kingmaker's Daughter The novel opens in May 1465 as the Neville family arrive at the Tower of London to pay homage to the new queen consort Elizabeth Woodville. The Neville family are powerful members of the English nobility and close kin to the newly crowned Yorkest King Edward IV. The patriarch, Richard Neville Earl of Warwick earned the moniker “the Kingmaker” for his pivotal role architecting Edward’s campaign for the English crown. However Edward’s marriage to the Lancastrian commoner Elizabeth suggests that Edward wishes to strive for independence rather than be Warwick’s puppet king. Edward’s choice in bride is met with disapproval by Warwick and as a wife and two daughters; Anne and Isabel. When presented to the new queen, Young Anne is mesmerized by her beauty and her open adoration for the queen is a source of embarrassment for her mother and sister who dislike Elizabeth immensely. Warwick is absent from the meal as he is on a diplomatic mission and his daughters keep company with Edward’s younger brothers George and Richard. Threatened by the presence of Elizabeth’s beautiful sisters, Isabel makes much of the closeness between the Nevilles and the Yorks in an effort to impress. Anne shares her irritation that both George, and in particular Richard, prefer the beautiful Woodvilles to the Neville sisters. After dinner, Anne and Isobel retire to their shared bed. Anne worries that the “Bad Queen” Margaret of Anjou will return and Isabel dispels her fears. Anne praises Elizabeth’s beauty while Isabel haughtily criticizes Elizabeth’s conduct and says if that she were queen she would be “a true Queen, a Queen of ice”. The girls make a game of playing “Queen of England” until a fight breaks out between the two and they are put to bed to get rest for Elizabeth’s coronation in the morning. By July, Warwick has returned and is mustering his men to bring “the sleeping King" Henry to the tower to be imprisoned. His wife notes approvingly that everyone will see that it is Warwick that has taken King Henry captive and will remind Edward to whom he owes his throne. Before he rides out his daughters jostle for his approval but Anne seems to be his favorite. Autumn sees the Nevilles return to Barnard Castle with Warwick’s wards, Robert Brackenbury, Francis Lovell and Richard in tow. Anne is glad that Richard is in their household for she is steadily coming to admire him. Warwick summons his daughters for an audience and informs them that Elizabeth has requested that girls join her household. Isabel eagerly accepts while Anne questions if they are to like Elizabeth now Warwick laughs. He tells the girls that they will not being going to court; further making him favor Anne over Isabel. Over the next two years, Elizabeth encroaches on Warwick’s influence over Edward and drives a wedge between the two cousins. Anne and Isabel are equally dismayed that the Woodville daughters are married to wealthy noblemen and this diminishes their own marriage prospects. Isabel, at the marriageable age sixteen, turns her frustrations on Anne by berating her but also confides that Warwick intends, on his current trip to court, to marry them to the York brothers. Anne is secretly pleased at the prospect of marrying Richard (which Isabel mocks). Isabel suspects that Elizabeth will try and stop the betrothals but states that they, by rights, should be married to the king’s brothers as it is where they belong. When Anne brings up the possibility that a marriage to George would mean that Isabel could become queen, Isabel makes no effort to hide her delight but she turns scornful when Anne points out that she too would be in line for the throne. However Warwick returns in a fierce temper after Edward’s refusal knowing that Elizabeth was behind it. Anne goes into the hall after Warwick’s return and discovers Richard; whom by now would be informed that they were not to marry. Anne indignantly pretends that she did not want to marry Richard but when Richard expresses some regret and Anne relents a little. When Isabel goes to bed that night she excitedly tells Anne that Warwick will defy Edward and marry her to George in secret. The marriage takes place in Calais; where Warwick and not Edward holds more power. George travels in secret and tellingly wears the royal color of purple on his wedding day for this is not merely a wedding; it is a meeting place for those dissatisfied with Edward and the Woodville influence. The celebrations and feasting after the wedding exceed the extravagance of Edward’s own entertainments to further celebrate Warwick’s power. When Isabel is placed in her marriage bed she fearfully begs Anne not to leave her while Anne is sent to bed to sleep on her own for the first time in her life. In the morning, the castle is a buzz of frantic activity. Isabel is permitted to tell Anne that Warwick is going to war against Edward and that everyone but they have known all along. Warwick will sail to England and perhaps will place George and Isabel on the throne of England. He even has the blessing of the king’s mother duchess Cecily for she far favors George to Edward. Unlike their games of queenship when they were children, Isabel is terrified at the prospect of being a queen. Warwick is swift in his revolt against Edward: executing Elizabeth’s father and brother, placing her mother on trail for witchcraft and imprisoning Edward himself. Warwick rules through Edward and sets about ruining the Woodville’s power and branding Edward as a bastard unfit to rule. When Anne incredulously repeats the rumors about Duchess Cecily and the archer, her mother boxes her ears and sends her scurrying from the room. Isabel comforts Anne and tells her that the rumour was started by their men and they are never to question it. When Anne realizes that Edwards illegitimacy would mean that George was the true heir Isabel confesses that she is afraid. As the months go by, Warwick retains his hold on England and the family return to England to hold court from Middleham castle. Isabel is now pregnant and Warwick has aspirations for his royal grandchild especially if Isabel gives birth to a son while the displaced queen Elizabeth has only daughters unfit to inherit. As a sign of his intent, Warwick gifts Isabel Elizabeth’s goods as queen. Isabel should be happy that she will be queen but she is deeply afraid and questions if her father will abandon her cause and chose someone else to elevate. This fear comes to fruition when a sealed letter arrives informing them that Warwick has restored Edward to his throne on the condition that Princess Elizabeth marry Warwick’s nephew; meaning that Isabel is forgotten. The Nevilles are brought to court to show their loyalty to the restored queen Elizabeth. Anne and Isabel are apprehensive of approaching Elizabeth, who coolly regards them, and Jacquetta who is openly hostile swearing her enmity and blows a whistle that snuffs out a candle by Isabel’s side. Despite their treason and imprisonment of the king, the Nevilles must play the part of loyal subjects and take great pains to involve themselves at court with Isabel and Anne being invited into the queen’s household as ladies-in-waiting. While their appointment was a gracious gesture from Edward the girls are frightened by prospect of serving Elizabeth. Elizabeth’s treatment of the girls is intolerable for she openly ignores them. However Anne never faults Elizabeth for this for she is ashamed and knows that her family acting in the wrong. Anne’s unhappiness manifests into sickness and her mother informs her to stop complaining as they all are suffering because of Warwick’s miscalculated gamble. Anne hopes that they all will be happier when they leave court for Isabel’s confinement however upon arrival at Warwick castle they quickly discover that Warwick is planning to place George on the English throne. His plan is that he and George will ride out in support of Edward against a rebellion and then turn on him during the battle. The family and the household pray for Warwick’s success and wait for news meanwhile Isabel nears her time to give birth. Suddenly Warwick storms into the castle with George, deadly pale, following behind. Warwicks plan has failed and they must flee to Calais to spare their lives and regroup. The family make their way to Devon and are pleased to see that the weather is fair and the sea is calm which will aid their escape. However as they board the ship they see at Warwick’s horse, midnight, is nervous and Isabel herself is increasingly fearful and refusing to board the ship until Warwick sternly forces her. By nightfall a storm (implied to have been sent by Elizabeth Woodville) is gathering as Isabel goes into labor. The storm intensifies as Isabel’s labor becomes increasingly difficult and they are refused entry into Calais on the grounds that Calais has stayed loyal to York and not to Warwick. With no alternative and no means to fetch a doctor; Anne with her slender hands must turn Isabel’s baby and deliver it. Isabel gives birth but to a stillborn son. Miraculously the ship survives the storm and the family sail to Paris. Their mother removed the dead baby and they believe that it was tossed overboard. George is displeased with the news about the baby (particularly as Elizabeth is pregnant again) while Isabel firmly believes that her child would have lived had it not been for Elizabeth’s curse. The two avoid each other and Anne keeps Isabel Company while Warwick corresponds secretly with the French king. Isabel is deeply unhappy after the death of her son and the misfortunes that have befallen them while Anne understands that her father’s ambitions would always shape their lives. During their stay in France Lady Sutcliffe pays them a visit. Lady Sutcliffe is a loyal Yorkist lady whom has come on behalf of Duchess Cecily to secretly bring George and Isabel back into the fold of York rather than Warwick. Isabel thanks for her visit but makes no comment on whether or not she would accept the help. Shortly after the family have a meal together where Isabel and George are pointedly ignored and Warwick makes a fuss over Anne. Warwick informs Anne that she will marry Prince Edward of Lancaster and place King Henry on the throne will the help of Margaret de Anjou. Anne is horrified at the prospect of being married the Lancastrian heir to the throne, Isabel is dismayed to be disregarded again and George stunned to silence. Warwick concedes that it is a setback for George but that he is no worse off a position than he already was. On the 25th of July, 1470 Anne and Edward of Lancaster plighted their troth. Margaret of Anjou and Warwick stand as witnesses and as allies though neither trusts the other. Anne and Isabel fret over the coming marriage knowing that they are pawns to be used in their father’s politics. Anne is presented before Margaret; the bad queen of her childhood nightmares. Margaret informs her that Anne may be nothing now but that she will make her into a great queen. Anne is repelled but allows Margaret to lead her away; looking towards Isabel she mouths “don’t go”. Anne and Isabel continue to share a bed as the family prepares for the upcoming wedding. Warwick has traveled to England and has taken London and placed King Henry back on the throne while Edward has taken flight and with him Richard. Edward of Lancaster is distant towards Anne and she speculates that it is because he has a reputation for callousness and a distrust for anyone except his mother. Margaret often sits with them unable to let go of her son but also becomes something of a mentor to Anne. Regaling (108) her with stories of her friendship with Jacquetta Woodville. Wheel of fortune. The dispensation arrives and anne is quietly married to Edward without ceremony. Margaret lingers and Anne is disgusts as though Margaret wants to stay and watch. The French king summons Anne and Edward of Lancaster to Paris to celebrate Christmas. Anne is at the center of the celebrations and Isabel’s envy and resentment are so transparent that Margaret comments upon it and tells her that she will be travelling to London the next day to await Margaret and Anne’s arrival. The sisters are frustrated to be parted and to be moved around without regard. Two weeks later, bad weather has meant that Anne and Margaret has been unable to sail to England to join her father and sister. Edward has been recruiting a small army and intends to return for his crown in England and the displaced Elizabeth has given birth to a son in sanctuary. They must reach England before Edward or Warwick could be defeated. (115). Margaret had intended to invade England long before however her mistrust of Warwick meant that she had to wait until after Anne’s marriage to Edward of Lancaster to ensure Warwick would stay loyal. This delay and Edward’s impending arrival in England force Margaret to set sail in bad weather as she can wait no longer. Anne sets sails with Margaret but dismayed that she is abandoned by her own mother. ''The White Queen ''(TV) She is used in many of his political maneuvers. Despite her misgivings she always followed her father’s wishes. This obedience results in her unhappy marriage to the Lancastrian prince Edward of Westminster . After the death of Edward, Anne goes on to make a love match with Richard duke of Gloucester and becomes his queen in 1483. Personality Anne is depicted as being a rather meek and submissive girl, desperate to please her father. She rather blindly goes along with his plans, believing it to be her duty and in her best interests, even if she has doubts or fears about it. Anne's naivety and submissive nature lead her to be easily controlled and manipulated by others. She craves power and attention, coveting an idealized version of becoming Queen of England. Anne gradually becomes wiser and more worldly, but still remains largely dependent on others. An older and more experienced Anne likes to think of herself as being politically astute and a player in the game of the royal court, but it is implied by the views and opinions of other characters, as well as Anne's own doubts, that she still merely a pawn. By the end of her life, Anne becomes despondent and apathetic, having lost everyone she has ever loved and feeling that her marriage to Richard is a sham. She comes to realize that being Queen is not what she truly wanted and that the price she has paid to get there was not worth it in the end. Feeling her life no longer has any meaning, she welcomes death, believing she will finally be at peace and can see her family again. Relationships Historical Figure Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wars of the Roses Characters Category:Queens Category:Historical figures Category:House of York Category:Royals Category:Real people Category:English characters Category:Neville family members Category:Deceased characters